1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine, biochemistry and molecular biology. More particularly, it concerns compositions and methods of using biologically protective liposomes for the treatment of stroke.
2. Description of Related Art
Thrombotic and hemorrhagic strokes, also known as cerebrovascular accidents (CVA), are, together, the fourth leading cause of death in the United States and the most common cause of adult disabilities. Both types of stroke are characterized by a rapid loss of brain function due to disturbance in the blood supply to the brain. In thrombotic stroke, occlusion of a cerebral artery caused by a blood clot, results in brain tissue ischemia or obstruction of cerebral blood flow to a portion of the brain, and ultimately brain damage. Conversely, in hemorrhagic stroke, blood leaks or bursts from broken blood vessels inside or on the surface of the brain leading to neurological damage. Regardless of the type of stroke, early protection of brain tissues against the acute vascular events caused by thrombosis or hemorrhage by medical intervention remains the most crucial element to save patients' lives. The early brain tissue protection can broaden the safe window for differential diagnosis and effective treatment. Despite similar initial symptoms at onset, effective therapeutic intervention depends upon the type of stroke that a patient is experiencing. For example, administration of tissue plasminogen activator (tPA) has proven at least partially effective in treatment of thrombotic stroke, but is counter indicated for treatment of hemorrhagic stroke. There remains a need for new effective therapeutics for treatment of stroke, in particular, therapeutics that are amenable to immediate administration upon stroke onset.